


Sex

by space0bongo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gender Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0bongo/pseuds/space0bongo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is an omega in that he has both male and female sexual organs but he has always identified himself as male.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex

 

Derek is an omega in that he has both male and female sexual organs but he has always identified himself as male. His mother never quite knew how to deal with it being equal parts proud that her son was living life his way, and angry that he was rejecting their ‘proud werewolf heritage’. Laura didn’t care what Derek did as long as he did what she said when the time came. Peter (he stopped calling him uncle after his first resurrection) is an omega himself and doesn’t understand how Derek can live his life ‘trapped’ as ‘either or’ when he has both. Scott and Erica and Isaac and Boyd don’t know, and Stiles. Well when Stiles finds out he reacts, predictably, with equal parts horror and fascination which wouldn’t be so damn hurtful had they not been about to have sex for the first time.

"Dude," Stiles recoils fast enough to make Derek’s head spin. "I thought you were gay."

"I am gay," Derek tells him patiently even as he feels his canines lengthen with the indignation. "I just have extra…" He searches for the right word and doesn’t find it. "Parts."

"No," Stiles says with his eyes locked firmly at the soft spaces between Derek’s legs. Derek has to snap his legs shut for Stiles to even consider eye contact. "I’m pretty sure that liking guys when you have a vagina makes you straight. Not that it’s a bad thing," He rushes on when Derek scowls. "It’s really, really not. I mean Ginger has both, though hers isn’t quite so…" Stiles spaces out for a moment and Derek has to growl to snap him out of it, "developed. I still view her as female you know."

"No I don’t know because I’m a guy," Derek bites out. "I’ve always been a guy. I don’t think of myself as any other way and if you want to continue this thing we have, which I have to admit I’m having serious doubts about doing, you have to accept that."

"Can we do it…there?" Stiles asks eventually, meekly, with red ears and a faraway expression on his face. "I mean it’s not a deal breaker or anything." He rushes on when Derek’s mouth sets into a thin line. "I’ll take whatever you’re willing to give me, I swear I will, I just want to put it out there because it’s hot. So hot. As in Lydia in a sheer baby-doll hot or you in stilettos hot or Danny…"

Derek kisses Stiles to make him shut up and then proceeds to fuck him into the mattress. By his second orgasm Stiles has all but forgotten that Derek has any sexual organ than his dick.


End file.
